Road To Redepmtion Is A Rocky Path
by Cutebabe79
Summary: Set after the season 3 finale, "History Yet To Be Written." Can Cosima save Delphine or will she need to move on without her?
1. Chapter 1

**"** **Road to Redemption is a Rocky Path"**

Set after the season 3 finale, "History Yet To Be Written." Can Cosima save Delphine or will she need to move on without her?

 **Chapter One**

"Cos…Cos…shite Cosima are you bloody deaf or somethin'?" Sarah yelled out.

Cosima blinked a few times, then glared at her sister, "What is it?"

Sarah sighed, and then stepped down from the entry of the Hendrixes store, Bubbles. She'd been standing there for a minute trying to get Cosima's attention. Shifting over to where Cosima was standing in front of the shop, Sarah repeated what Cosima hadn't heard, "We're finishing up the dinner and some of us are taking off in a minute. Are you coming back inside or just going to keep standing out here in the bloody cold for another half an hour?"

"Half an hour?" Cosima questioned with her voice full of surprise.

"Yeah, you been out here for ages, Cosima. Felix just put $20 down against Scott that you'd run off with Delphine and we weren't gonna see you again. Not for a few days anyway. You and the Head Bitch in Charg…Delphine…could use some time together to sort things out between you. But then I noticed you still standing out here. Something wrong, Cosima?" Sarah asked, rubbing her hands against her arms to keep warm.

Cosima threw her left hand up in the air emphatically, "I must be losing it 'cause I swear I only just came out here."

Sarah raised her eyebrow at the fact her sister clone had ignored her suggestion that she should get back together with Delphine, but then Cosima bit her lip as she looked over at Sarah.

"Delphine was only here for a minute but she wouldn't stay. She told me to pass on her love to all of you…I have a really bad feeling that something's wrong. At first, I was just standing here totally lost in the memory of the way she had tears in her eyes when she said 'goodbye' to me. She kissed me before she left. I was totally lost in the feeling that maybe we could sort things out between us but now I feel like that her kiss meant something more," Cosima struggled to explain, "Delphine looked so happy knowing that I understood why she's done the things she's done over the past month for us but now all I remember is this complete and utter sadness in her after she kissed me. I feel like she wasn't telling me something."

Sarah nodded, "'Hellphine' came good, Cosima. I had my doubts about her…always bloody did but she really helped us tonight. We learned Neolution is behind the cloning experiment because of her. Once I get back from taking Kendall to Kira and Cal, we are gonna sit down and figure this all out. Every damn bit of it. I want to know what Neolution's end game is."

Sarah watched quietly as Cosima traced her hand over her stomach, and then continued, "The Neolution crap can wait a few days. If things are finished with you and Shay you should get back together with Delphine."

Cosima paused for a moment, "Thanks for the sisterly encouragement, Sarah…but I'm not thinking about that right now. Have you ever felt like something is terribly wrong?"

Sarah scoffed, "I love you, Cos, and I don't know what I'd do without all you girls but I've had that feeling since I first found out I was a clone, yeah!"

Cosima brought her hand up to her lips, gently placing her index finger against where Delphine had kissed her passionately half an hour ago, "It's more than that. I feel like something is seriously wrong. I had this sharp pain in my stomach a few minutes ago and I can't make it go away…I can feel it in my gut that something isn't right."

Sarah took a sharp breath but Cosima interrupted her, "It's not about my illness. I don't know what this feeling is but I tell you…something's wrong. I just don't know what."

"I wish I could help ya, Cos. Do you want me to stay with you at Fee's place tonight?" Sarah offered.

Cosima waved her off, her voice shaky as she tried to pretend the bad feeling she had was nothing, "Ignore me, I'm just…I'm sure it's nothing important. Besides you have a flight to catch first thing tomorrow morning. You need to think about my niece and spending as much time as you can with her."

Sarah entangled her arm with Cosima's and led them back into the store, promising herself that she would find out what Cosima was trying to explain as soon as she returned back to Toronto, "I'm only going to be there for a day or two. Not nearly enough time with Kira but if I stay away any bloody longer Topside or flippin' Neolution is gonna notice me gone and come after ya all, aren't they?"

As they entered Bubbles, the brunette clones nearly bumped into Scott on his way out. The scientist stumbled over his words, "Cosima, I'm heading back to the lab…Dyad. Delphine gave us clearance to return to work there so I'm gonna make a start on Kendall's genome to figure out how exactly it can help cure you. See you there, tomorrow?"

Cosima nodded, trying hard to ignore the pit in her stomach telling her something wasn't right, "Sure. That sounds great…maybe I can speak to Delphine to get her help."

Scott smiled nervously and then exited the store, waving goodbye to Felix, who had just yelled out, "Bye, Scotty! See you again, soon."

Sarah grunted, "That's the spirit, Cosima! And while you're at it, you can tell Delphine we appreciate her help, we all love her too, and you two need to bloody well be back together by the time I get back here. 'Cause as soon as I am, we need to get your cure working and work out what the hell all this Neolution stuff means…can't have you and your science girlfriend distracted by where your relationship stands. You'll feel better once you and she have talked it out, yeah?"

Cosima grinned, unsure if Sarah was right, "Can't make any promises."

Before Sarah could convince Cosima she would be happy if Delphine and Cosima could work things out, Cosima's phone rang.

Cosima stared at the screen, then looked up at Sarah, "It's Shay…I didn't think I'd ever hear from her again…"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "You and your bloody women, Cosima. You have more drama in your life then all of us combined if you don't make up your mind over who you want."

Cosima glared at her sister, then swiped at the phone to answer the call.


	2. Chapter 2

**"** **Road to Redemption is a Rocky Path"**

Set after the season 3 finale, "History Yet To Be Written." Can Cosima save Delphine or will she need to move on without her?

 _Thank you to everyone for reading this story. Great to get some feedback back on it. Nice to see there is both Cophine and Shayisma shippers reading the story._ _Would love to hear from more of you._

 **Chapter Two**

Cosima pursed her lips and nervously pushed her glasses against her nose as she knocked quietly on Shay's apartment door. Before she could turn around and leave, Shay pulled the door open. Cosima cleared her throat as she noticed Shay's demeanour was a lot calmer since they saw each other that morning.

"Come in," Shay said quietly with a half-smile creeping on her lips, "You got here quicker than I thought. I just got back from a client."

Cosima entered the apartment, shifting uneasily, before turning back to face Shay after the RMT closed the door behind her, "Yeah, I was nearby. I came from a…family…dinner…celebration of my…sister Alison's…it's not important."

Shay ran her hand through her hair, "Sister? Alison? I thought you just had the kinda-like-a-sister friend Sarah. There really is a lot I don't know about you, isn't there? I was right what I said this morning."

"That's fair," Cosima agreed, "I haven't told you everything…my family's just…complex."

"I can deal with 'complex'," Shay offered, hoping Cosima would bite and tell her more about herself.

Cosima shoved her hands in her pockets of her red coat, half-whispering, "Not this complex," before clearing her throat and changing the subject, "After this morning I didn't think I'd hear from you again. Not that I don't deserve it but I'm glad you're not holding onto a knife this time. I know you had every right to after what Delphine did."

"Yeah, I wasn't in a good place this morning. Your psycho ex mentally tortured me…I shouldn't have taken that out on you and been so brash with you demanding that you give me your life story," Shay admitted, "I just wanted you to let me in…for Delphine to go to such lengths…it must be something pretty damn important what you couldn't tell me."

"You're not wrong," Cosima agreed, then once she caught Shay's gaze, "If you called me to come over to see if I have changed my mind about telling you…I can't. It…affects other people…my family…it's not my place to tell you. I'm not saying I won't ever tell you. I need time, okay?"

Shay pulled something out of her jeans' back pocket, "Does it have something to do with this?"

Cosima took the business card from Shay, her eyes widening when she saw Delphine's handwriting '324B21,' her voice raised in alarm, "Where did you get this?"

Shay entangled her fingers in the belt loops of her jeans, "Delphine stopped by here…again. I threatened to call the cops on her but she said a few things and then gave it to me."

Cosima turned around, her hands shaking, the bad feeling in her stomach returned, "Why would she come back here? I saw her an hour ago…she never said anything about this…"

Shay took a step forwards and placed her hand on Cosima's shoulder, "The psycho came here to…for lack of a better phrase…give us her blessing."

Cosima turned back to Shay, Shay's hand fell down next to Cosima's. Cosima's mind was racing as she kept picturing the utter sadness etched on Delphine's face before they had kissed, "Wait, what?"

Shay gently took Cosima's hand, glad when the brunette didn't resist, "Your psyc…ex-girlfriend…Delphine stopped by to tell me that she thinks you are happy with me, that she won't stand in our way because she won't be around and asked me to take good care of you."

Cosima took a deep breath, trying not to panic and think back to every word Delphine had said to her outside of Bubbles, closed her eyes for a moment willing herself not to analyse that Delphine's heart felt speech had not been a 'goodbye' speech. _Delphine can't have left me…she wouldn't do that…is that what this knot in my stomach is about? Delphine's left me?_

Shay caught Cosima as the clone's legs buckled underneath her and helped Cosima to sit down on the couch. Reaching out and gently massaging Cosima's right shoulder, Shay watched as Cosima avoided her eye contact, "I'm sorry, I thought Delphine would've told you she's leaving…that she's gone already I guess. I shouldn't have…it felt so final what she said. Her mind was made up and she needed to do the right thing and apologize for torturing me before telling me she wanted you to be happy. You should've seen the look in her eyes. You were all she cared about and she was willing to let you be so you could find happiness."

Cosima held her breath before glancing over at Shay beside her, though her words didn't match her thoughts, "Delphine's been protecting me since we first met…I'm not surprised she couldn't tell me herself."

 _Delphine has left me! Why would she do this? I love her so much, I always have. I can't just let this be the end. I need to speak to her…say goodbye myself…if this is truly what she wants._

"Are you okay?" Shay asked quietly.

Cosima reached up, taking Shay's hand again, realising that while she was desperately panicking to find Delphine, freaking out about her ex leaving town in front of her maybe-girlfriend maybe-ex was not the best look, "Took me by surprise, is all," then lied, "Maybe Delphine got that promotion to DYAD's Frankfurt office and thought it was best not to make me choose between her and my family here in Toronto…and you…if you…I hate ultimatums, Delphine knows that. It's why she did what she did."

"Maybe," Shay considered.

Cosima blinked away a tear threatening to fall from her eye, the feeling in her stomach worse than ever, "I'll call Delphine tomorrow morning to find out why she left without saying goodbye. It's not a big deal, I'm here with you…and you seem to have forgiven me for not telling you my secrets."

Shay took the business card that Cosima still held in her hands, knowing deep down that Cosima was putting on a brave face pretending that loosing Delphine hadn't affected her, "Delphine gave this to me and told me to tell you that you can tell me everything…if you want to. It's your choice."

Cosima widened her eyes again, "Delphine said I could tell you…?"

Shay watched as Cosima hesitated, and began circling her index finger against Cosima's hand, "That top level secret project you two have been working on…the one which was important enough that she mentally tortured me thinking I was a corporate spy…sorry not quite over that yet…yeah she gave you permission to tell me. If you want to, it's your decision."

Cosima reached out and took the business card back from Shay, flipping it between her fingers, taking her time trying to work out what she could possibly say, "324B21…is me. I'm a…"

Cosima and Shay both jumped when Cosima's phone started ringing. Cosima felt a pang of relief run through her. She wanted to be honest with Shay. She was so tired of lying to the people in her life who weren't members of Clone Club. _Delphine trusted Shay enough to give her the card…I should trust her as well. I do trust Shay…I'll tell her the truth…after I get rid of this call…unless it's Delphine._

Cosima whispered an apology to Shay before standing up, pulling her phone from her coat pocket, she answered the call, "Hey, Scott. What's up? I thought I said I'd see you tomorrow at the lab."

Shay watched as Cosima took a step back and appeared taken aback by what Scott was telling her over the phone. Running her hand through her hair, Shay wished she could hear the conversation as it was becoming increasingly clear that Scott had called Cosima in a panic and the dreadlocked brunette was getting upset.

"Scott! Slow down, what happened?" Cosima half-yelled down the phone line, biting her lip as she heard Scott's reply, "Are you sure? How could this happen? Where are you? Scott, I need to be there," then after hearing Scott's answer, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Cosima hung up the phone and whirled around back to Shay, without giving Shay a second to interrupt her, the clone told her, "I need to go. I'm sorry I know we were discussing something really important. I promise I will come back at the first chance I get and we will finish this conversation but right now I have somewhere else I need to be."

Before Shay could even reply, Cosima whirled around and bolted from the apartment. Shay rolled her eyes, "I was so close to getting the truth from her. 324B21."

Shay stood up, walked over to her door that Cosima had left flung open, closed it, then walked into her bathroom. Shay stared at herself in the mirror for a moment, before opening up the bathroom cabinet and pulling out her pistol. Opening the bullet clip, Shay inspected the missing bullet spaces from the round which still had three other bullets in it before closing it.

Closing the cabinet door, Shay brought the gun up in front of her posing with it threateningly. She gave a hearted half-smile, answering, "Oh, Delphine, you have no idea what I have planned for her. It's too bad you didn't live to find out."


End file.
